crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Attachment
Weapon Attachment is a part of the VVIP System featured in CrossFire. This system can also be applied to Noble Gold weapons. Overview This system allows you to attach weapons items to your VVIP or Noble Gold weapons based on your need and favor. Visual Effect Visual Effect (or VFX) are essentially lights or sprites that display when doing an action with weapons such as beast eyes on AK47-Beast, lightning on the gun like Gatling Gun-Infernal Dragon, sparking or auras. This also includes when reloading M4A1-S Prism Beast or using a melee attack BC-Axe Beast. In this system, for most VVIP weapons, you can simply change the VFX's color using an VFX item and the VFX's effect will still act the same but the color is different; however, since Noble Gold weapons don't have an VFX, you can attach one for them, allowing it to have a VFX. These are the available VFX that you can use to customize your weapons. Trade_BlueVFX.png|Blue (VVIP) Itemicon_VFX_BluePink.png|Blue & Pink (VVIP) Trade_GreenVFX.png|Green (VVIP) Trade_GreenVFX.png|Green (Noble Gold) ItemIcon_4440.png|Golden (Noble Gold) Trade_OrangePurple.png|Orange & Purple (VVIP) Trade_PurpleVFX.png|Purple (VVIP) Trade_PurpleVFX.png|Purple (Noble Gold) Itemicon_VFX_RedGreen.png|Red & Green (VVIP) NOTE: Blue VFX cannot be applied on VIPs with the same color effect (for example, Blue VFX on Transformers weapons). Doll Attachment Dolls are miniature models that can be attached to weapons. They can be placed in different places according to different weapons. For example, the handle of M4A1-VVIP, the dust cover of AK47-VVIP or the scope of VVIP sniper rifle's. These are the available dolls that you can attach to your weapons. Most are miniature versions of in-game characters and bosses. ItemIcon_4264.png|Aqua Cat ItemIcon_4997.png|Army Lesser ItemIcon_4402.png|Arch BL Chibi Trade_Arch.png|Arch BL Figure ARCH_GRAND_GR_DOLL.png|Arch Grand BL Chibi Bushy_Boar_Doll.png|Bushy Boar Bushy_Boar_Noble_Gold_Doll.png|Bushy Boar Noble Gold ItemIcon_ChaosDoll.png|Chaos Trade_Doll.png|Chipao Trade_ChineseGoldDoll.png|Chipao Noble Gold ItemIcon_4263.png|DJ Cat DREAD_DOLL.png|Dread Chibi Enchanctress_Doll.png|Enchantress Trade_FoxDoll.png|FOX BL Chibi Fox_CFS_Doll.png|FOX CFS ItemIcon_4591.png|Gamer Minji HERMES_BL_DOLL.png|Hermes BL Chibi ItemIcon_HulkDoll.png|Hulk Trade_DaturaDoll.png|JON GR Figure ItemIcon_4743.png|Knit Pengu ItemIcon_MysteriousBoyDoll.png|Mysterious Boy Trade_Teddy.png|Poodle ItemIcon_4742.png|Pooung PUNK_WHITNEY.png|Punk Whitney Traded_TeddyRabbit.png|Retriever Bunny ItemIcon_4998.png|Shaman Trade_SIA.png|SIA GR Chibi Itemicon_4339.PNG|SIA GR Chibi Noble Gold ItemIcon_4401.png|Son Wukong SUMMER_LEA.png|Summer Lea ItemIcon_SwitcherDoll.png|Switcher BL Figure THE_FATES_BL_DOLL.png|The Fates BL Chibi WHITE_WOLF_BL_DOLL.png|White Wolf BL Chibi NOTE: This system is only available for primary weapons. Pistol's and melee aren't included. Alternate Sounds Weapon Sounds are an item that can change the sound of the weapons when drawing, reloading, bolt-cycling or shooting. Players can change the default sounds of the weapon into the new ones. These are the available weapon sounds that you can use to customize your weapons. Reality_Sound_Item.png|Reality Trivia * All VFX for VVIP or Noble Gold weapons shares the same Item Icon, and only one VFX can only applied to one specific weapon (for example, AK47-Knife Transformers's Green VFX can only be applied to the mentioned weapon); however, dolls can be attached on all primary weapons. * Weapons that already have a doll on it won't have multiple dolls on the weapon. The default one will disappear if owners attach a new doll on the weapon. * Dolls and VFX attached to the weapon changes the in-game HUD, especially in the first-person view; however, dolls can also be seen in third-person view, but not the VFX. * The doll's position on most weapons is pretty illogical. For example, dolls on M4A1-VIP are place on the handle and would make it hard to aim in real life. * Ironically in CF Vietnam, this system actually arrived before Trade System, unlike other versions; therefore, players can see the preview of the weapon if customized, but they don't know where to get the materials. It is rumored that Trade System has been tested for month but it causes so many errors, so the update got delayed. ** A more logical reason has been rumored by players that the publisher VTC is trying to milk for money as the merchandises have been added in December 2018 patch and be instantly put as prizes for spending vcoin events (some with hard conditions like owning certain Xmas weapons, etc...). Currently, the Doll attachments can be acquired by spending vcoin ingame and win certain amount of Xmas weapons. Gallery Doll HUD= VVIP_Fox_Doll.png|FOX-BL Chibi Doll (on M4A1-S Transformers) Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Item Category:System Category:VVIP